


Craving Your Remedy

by kinglychan (avius)



Series: comfort in the crook of your elbow [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Idols, Implied Anxiety, M/M, call call call era, feel good fic, happy gays, makeout, seokchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avius/pseuds/kinglychan
Summary: Seokmin, like every member, was beginning to grow weary. Relentless practice and anxiety gnawed at his heels and tired eyelids. But, in the easiest way, he finds solace in Chan and his remedy.





	Craving Your Remedy

Seokmin’s lying on his back, hands on his bare stomach, tracing absent minded squiggles between his ribs. The spring sky is heating up with a rising sun of growing intensity, but it’s still early enough in the season, and in the day, to be sprawled out in his beloved track pants, grey-marle and fleeced on the inside. He’s focusing on breathing, the rise and fall of his bare chest setting a silent metronome for his thoughts. It’s been a hectic few weeks, between promotions and plane rides and practice, and, as of yesterday, an itch settled low in his throat that he desperately needs to dissipate. He knows - he repeats to himself - that he’s resting, that he’s worked hard, that other members that might still be practicing are going beyond and that he’s not lacking, but it’s hard to stop the guilt that lumps low in his throat too.

Seokmin’s thoughts meander innocently to a lilted laugh, a scrunched nose and a curved jaw, knowing full well the younger is currently sweating away all of his energy on choreography. Despite his guilt, Seokmin doesn’t stop himself from greedily wishing for his remedy, gentle kisses and fists of jacket lapels and hushed giggles. Chan always had a knack for allowing Seokmin to breathe. They found comfort in each other, in the way that the other members didn’t really recognise. They both were weighed down by the need to constantly be fronting a sunshine, a loud professional voice and a sturdy dedication. So in the silence between breaths, they found each other.

It takes three more days of gruelling practice and belting their lungs out for Seokmin to truly crave him, outside of wistful longing in a moment of free thought. The other members are waiting in the dressing room behind him, Seokmin having stepped in the hallway just to arrange his fluttering mind. Even Jeonghan, collected, reliable Jeonghan, had shown the weariness in his eyes. Every member was feeling the impact of a short turn-over period, variety shows in Japan and development of a comeback in Korea absorbing any buffer of energy between them. The room was stiffly quiet as the other loudest three were not generating any background chatter - Soonyoung napping, Chan and Mingyu finishing off in makeup.

Chan finds Seokmin, forehead pressed against the wall by the door, hands pressed into the sides of his jeans, before Seokmin sees him approach. Regardless, it doesn’t take long for Seokmin to sense him; Chan hooking his neck to curl between shoulder blades and hands weaving their way into the olders.

“Hey,” he mutters, low and tiredly. The rumble of the syllable in his chest reverberates through to Seokmin’s sternum and his thoughts are consumed by the comfort it brings. He turns, desperate for more, but their shoulders collide and Chan steps back, all too aware of the need to be sensitive to the other members’ volatility at times like these. Seokmin, however, chases the warmth, greedily and without hesitation, until his nose is locked solidly in the join of shoulder and neck and his nostrils are overwhelmed with the musk of the other.

“Please,” Seokmin whispers disjointedly, a desperation crackling his certainty. Chan, more than willing, moves his hands to the small of Seokmin’s back, and lowers his chin until his lips brush the shell of the elder’s ear.

“What can I do?” Chan replies with the same ghost of certainty but his voice is much more urgent, much more giving. Guilt bites at Seokmin’s lips for one second. Seokmin shouldn’t burden him. His nerves are his to deal with alone, his exhausting not needing any special treatment. It’s times like these were Seokmin feels he has failed the younger, lacking a reliable hug or grounding advice. But Chan’s finger lifts his chin and their eyes meet. “Can I kiss you, please?”

It’s all the reassurance he needs to feel the mutuality in the affection. Seokmin has always been a giver. When Chan felt comfortable enough to open himself up to Seokmin, he learnt this of the younger too. But in this exchange, the equality of shared breaths and warm hands made Seokmin’s heart buzz.

Seokmin giggles then, a choppy smiling exhale, because they seem like nervously gushing teenagers standing in a school hallway. Chan’s mouth pulls into a fond smile, but then all that clouds Seokmin’s vision is Chan’s lips and before he knows it himself, he’s pulling the younger into the alcove where the water fountains are and fisting the collar of his open overshirt.

Their lips collide, not frantically but still with some sense of urgency, and everything slots into place. Seokmin’s fidgeting hands are consumed by the warmth of Chan’s shoulders and chest, his thoughts numb to anything that isn’t Chan.

They’re conscious of makeup and hair and wardrobe, and the open hallway they are in, but it’s enough. Chan’s hands play with the curls at the nape of his neck, the soft skin behind his ears and divots of his collarbones. Seokmin is consumed by the weight of his pulse. Their lips aren’t fighting, but dancing, gracefully and together. Seokmin is bending his neck, head hung low enough to gain full access to the other. His hands find Chan’s sturdy thighs, passing the sweet curve of his butt in favour of feeling the ripples of movement in Chan’s legs.

Acting on the adrenaline of a finally peaceful mind, he flexes, lifting the boy into the air. Upon reflex, Chan’s legs wrap around Seokmin’s waist, a laugh in delight jarred by the breath they share. Seokmin can’t stop himself, pulling away to laugh quietly into Chan’s shoulder, and the younger giggles along too. This is the respite they crave. On a whim to elicit even more golden laughter from the boy he adores, Seokmin pulls back from the wall and spins the pair of them. His chest is warm and shaking against Chan’s.

Their laughter, peppered with small silences of smile laced kisses, echoes in the hallway. Seokmin wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> be the seokchan content community you wish to see in the fandom. i love my two boys and this really is just an excuse for me to make them happy. come talk to me on stan twt @sweaterpawschan !


End file.
